Indonesia
Geography, Climate, and Environment On December 19, 2015, an Indonesian ferry was adrift in rough seas off the coast of Sulawesi island, with high winds preventing rescuers from reaching the ship with more than 100 passengers. Social Demographics Religion Indonesia had the world's largest Muslim population, the vast majority of whom practiced a moderate form of the religion. Home to an estimated 25 million Christians, roughly 10% of the population, they lived mostly on smaller, more remote islands, not on the two most populated islands of Java and Sumatra. Government and Politics Corruption Indonesian bureaucrats held off spending billions of dollars on everything from schools and clinics to garbage trucks and parking meters, fearful that any major expenditure would come under the scanner of fervent anti-corruption fighters. Thus, President Widodo, who made reviving economic growth his top priority, banked on public spending to build the power plants, seaports, and roads needed to attract much-needed investment, but spending delays due to red tape and policy disarray within his cabinet impeded his efforts. Foreign Affairs Law Enforcement and Crime Terrorism Indonesia saw a spate of militant attacks in the 2000's, the deadliest of which was a nightclub bombing on the holiday island of Bali that killed 202 people on October 12, 2002, most of them tourists. It was later revealed the attacks were in direct retaliation for support of the U.S. war on terror and Australia's role in the liberation of East Timor - the attackers were executed in November 2008. Police were largely successful in destroying militant cells since then, but officials worried about the resurgence in militancy inspired by groups such asthe Islamic State and Indonesians returning from the Middle East after fighting with the group in 2014 onward. On December 20, 2015, Indonesian counter-terrorism police arrested six suspected Islamist militants in locations across the island of Java, foiling separate plots to bomb minority Shia communities and target Christmas and New Year celebrations. Economy On December 17, 2015, the Transport Minister Ignasius Jonan banned the use of personal vehicles for public transport, clamping down on ride-hailing services such as Uber and Go-Jek, which triggered outrage on social media in a country where public transport options were limited. President Widodo publicly rebuked the cabinet minister in an episode that demonstrated his inability to control his ministers. The restriction sent shares of taxi companies soaring in morning trade. Culture Infrastructure Air On December 28, 2014, AirAsia Flight 8501 crashed into the Java Sea during bad weather, killing all 155 passengers and 7 crew on board. The aircraft had stalled during an abnormally steep climb and had been unable to recover, starting with the malfunction in the rudder travel limiter unit. The pilots' response and apparent miscommunication between them was a significant link in the chain of events. The crash was part of a string of aviation disasters in Southeast Asia's biggest economy, whose rapid air travel growth led to overcrowded airports and stirred safety concerns. Roads In Jakarta, only 40% of the city's 2015 budget of nearly $50 billion had been spent as of November, raising concerns about the progress of much-needed infrastructure projects in the gridlocked capital of 10 million people. Public transport options were limited, making ride-hailing services such as Uber and Go-Jek very viable options, despite the Transport Ministry's restriction on them in mid-December 2015.